narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Red Sun Meets the Shadowed Shinobi
Twas a beautiful day in the Land of Fire. The sun shined down upon the lands, showing highlights of the world's most beautiful attractions and creatures. Out to the many creatures, there was one that stuck out the most. With her fine silky red hair, marvelous hour glass framed curvature with equal amounts of bosom and rump. She was absolutely stunning to everyone who laid eyes upon her. Many men desired her, as well as the women who wanted to be her. It was quite the typical summer day. The weather was warm and there would be no need for such fitted winter attire. Today her causal wear consist of a pair of waist fitting brown colored shorts that stopped just below her mid thighs, a beige sleeveless shirt held together with a large brown which hugged her thin waist. She was indeed a sight for sore eyes. Of course a women of her position in the village she'd usually be on duty. But with her charismatic personality and persuasive suggestion she was able to get the Hokage to agree to her terms for same vacation time. "Ah. So beautiful." She cooed while walking down the streets swaying her lively women hips. Men stopped and stared as she walking pass them, partially drooling at the sight of her. She glanced, parting her lips to say, "Hello boys." Making their hearts melt by the softness of her voice. "I wonder... Where shall I eat today?" She whispered, judging between two of her favorite places. Eventually, she chose her lesser favorite the two, walking in she was casually greeted by the waitress before taking her seat. Immediately as the woman entered the restaurant, her curvaceous figure drew the attention of everyone—man and woman alike—to her gorgeousness. That bright, flowing, red hair that swung about carelessly as she strutted across the marble floors of the restaurant, and ocean, blue eyes that contrasted. As the hokage’s second hand, Shikaniku had not missed the woman’s entrance. In fact, he had noticed it far quicker than any other person had; he was trained to see faster, to perceive better than any other ninja. It was the reason he was so equipped for war and to be the hand to the fire shadow. He was far above the average ninja. Why didn’t he approach her at first? Simple. Shikaniku was a man of timing. Approaching her as soon as she entered would have been quite…desperate, and he was a far cry from such a thing. He waited in the shadows, just as his epithet suggested, simply watching. “Sir,” a waitress called out, handing him the check. Before soon, she gasp: “You’re—“ His hand rose up ever so slightly, shushing the whispers of the woman. “Can I have my check please?” The waitress spared no second, as she darted towards the register and pulled his price. Within a short few moments, she had returned. “I-I” she spoke softly, “Gave you a small discount?” Shikaniku smiled and expressed his gratitude, “Thank you so much. You’re such a sweetheart.” Paying the woman, the Nara stood up and stepped towards the door. “Sir, if you’re free any time I’d love for us to…” her voice drained out in the background as the man approached the red haired woman. Over the course of her time in the restaurant, she had managed to ignore and throw off anyone who dare lay eyes upon her. Shikaniku knew how to deal with women like this. Or rather, he knew ESPECIALLY knew how to deal with women like this. “Ah, I see that Konoha’s most beautiful Jonin has decided to grace the world with her presence. It’s a pleasure as always, Senjo-sama,” Shikaniku’s voice wisped through the chatter of every other in the restaurant. Within moments, he stood before the red haired Kunoichi, bearing a casual smile. Much to her surprise, not even after a few minutes of arriving someone would already greet her with flirtatious words. She glanced up for the menu she was holding, to lay eyes on the figure who spoke to her. It just so happened to be the man of the Shadows himself, basking in the presence of her divine beauty. "Oh how flattering, Shikaniku-kun." She giggled touching her upper lip with four fingers. Placing the menu aside, she gave the man her full attention. "Oh yes. I persuaded Lord Hokage to give me some time off." She giggled again. "He is so kind. Anyway, what honors do I pay to such a high ranking official as yourself?" "Kind? That's a....different word to describe him." Taking her comment as an invitation, Shikaniku discreetly slid the chair outwards and took his seat across from the blue eyed woman in all of her beautiful glory. "I wish that he would give me a day off, but then I assume that if he did nothing would ever get done." He chuckles slightly following his comment. "But everyone once in a while, I do get to enjoy moments like these where I'm allowed my own thoughts. Having an entire village relying on you can be financially rewarding, but time consuming indeed." Shikaniku gave her a pointed look. "So, I guess to better serve you as a leader would be to purchase you at least one meal. You are, afterall, our most treasured kunoichi." "Why thank you." She replied, accepting his offer to pay for her meal. "It's so generous of you." She crossed her legs, placing the menu back up searching through it for her desired meal. Once decided, she flagged down the waitress to order her mean. "What will it be today, Senjō-sama?" She asked equipping a pen in hand to write the orders down. "Hello. Um. I'll have beef soba egg noodles and a glass of water, please." She said softly hand the waitress the menu after taking her order. The woman look at Shikaniku. "Will you have anything, sir?" She said with slight attitude behind her light voice. "Oh, of course. I'll take.." Shikaniku paused mid sentence. "Oh, you're the waitress that just served me." The Nara turned his attention right to Senjō. "I didn't realize you two know one another? Well isn't this a pleasure; we share the same waitress. You attend a play as crude as this? I assumed a woman of your caliber would be one of much more...elegant, taste." "Don't be ridiculous, Shikaniku-kun. I come here all the time." She folded her arms under her breasts, exposing them more to the man. " I may be as beautiful as everyone says but I'm not stuck up." By this time the waitress had gone to receive Senjō's meal. She exhaled lightly playing with her red hair while looking to the man across of her. Shikaniku's eyes lit up with Senjō's response, "Who ever mentioned your beauty would affect your attendance of this restaurant? I was merely referring to your status as a shinobi. After all, you're a ninja of the highest caliber are you not? Your two kekkei genkai have made you quite revered throughout the shinobi world. Your name is powerful enough to bring fear to our enemies; The Wood style and Scorch both are in your possession. The bringer of life and the bringer of death. The red in your hair, and the blue in your eyes. Your high status as a kunoichi, and the restaurants you partake in. You're a woman of contrast." "I had not realized that your were referring to my formidable abilities as a kunoichi. I'm not use to anyone referring to my prowess outside of my line of duty. It is truly an honor to hear such compliments from you. And for that I thank you." The straightened her posture as she continued to speak. "Most men only speak of my pretty face and the curvature of my hips. It is not often for me to hear a man spoke of my skill over by beauty. Somehow, you are saying all the right things. And I may consider giving you the time of day." She ended pulling her hair back to rest on her ear. Soon after, the waitress returned with Senjō's long awaited meal. "Enjoy, Senjō-sama" the waitress stated laying the food upon the table. Again she glanced at Shikaniku before walking away. Sneaking a glance, Shikaniku had spotted the annoyance in the waitress's eyes; a pain that he never truly had the pleasure of experiencing. The pain of watching you lose someone to another. Shikaniku had seen those faces many times, and each one just proved how desirable he was. His eyes shifted to the kunoichi as she slipped her food into her mouth ever so carefully. "It's a difference between those guys and myself, Senjō-sama," Shikaniku leaned inwards towards the center of the table, his eyes glued to hers. With a softer tone than before, almost as illusive as she was, Shikaniku spoke. "The difference is that I'm a man, and they're children. Your physique, while entirely impressive, does not define whoYo you are. Just as my chiseled, masculine features do not define me. We're all defined by our actions; that's the way of the ninja." Senjō blushed a little, her cheeks grew red, nearly as red as the woman's hair. "My my, Shikaniku. You are getting more intriguing as you speak." She sipped her from her glass of water, looking back at him with her shining blue eyes. Setting the glass down, she fixed her head pointing in the direction of Shikaniku. "You are quite different from the others..." She uncrossed her legs, standing up from the table. "Why do you show me how much of a "man" you really are?" She stated as she headed toward the restaurant's exit. "Check's on him." She told the waitress as she left the eating establishment. Pulling the currency from his wallet, Shikaniku left a much larger tip than he typically would. Usually, he left the bare minimum: fifteen percent at the most, but for the waitress of Senjō he couldn't have her revealing his cheap nature. A beautiful fifty percent awaited the server upon her return; Shikaniku hastily left the restaurant to prevent his mind from swaying his decision. Following closely behind Senjō, Shikaniku smiled: "Unfortunately, I must return to my post. The Hokage allows me one hour for lunch and leisure.." Shikaniku trailed off, "But you can always accompany me. I would enjoy your advice on a few matters. If you wouldn't mind of course, Senjō-sama." Senjō was in a more relaxed state, leaning against the building, she stood silently looking at the man as he awaited her answer. "I may be able to help you out." She smiled out of the corner of her mouth. "You lead the way Mr. Man." She says jokingly. Of course he would notice her sudden change as she was being to grow more playful each minute they sent together. "Well? Come on." Shikaniku started down the pathway, and as expected, Senjo followed carelessly. The streets were bustling with activity; children chased one another, criminals and drug traffickers worked deep in the shadows of the alleyways, people threw themselves into various stores to eat and shop to their hearts content. In a crowd like this one, Shikaniku and Senjo—the hokage essentially and Konoha’s best kunoichi—were just the average bee in the swarm. Since the Fourth War had ended, the village found itself infected with thousands of refugees and ninja whose homes were damaged due to the war. It had risen to be the strongest village under Naruto’s rule; he was a god, and on top of that the training regiments that he and Kakashi had developed to perfect their ninja for the wars that plagued the lands proved the most effective. In the recent years, the village had expanded beyond its borders. Like always, the original land that was once Konoha remained, but it had become the capitol. There, the hokage remained, but it was more or less a tourist attraction than anything. The home of the Seventh brought in thousands a year just to walk and talk where he once walked and talked. Shikaniku, as he walked through the crowd, turned to look upon Senjo. “The main village is a pretty busy place now. I don’t know if I could handle it; it’d just be so overwhelming,” he spoke. “Hm, do you live here? In the main village I mean. Myself, I live in the northern section of the village. It’s much more land up there, but undoubtedly colder.” "Yes. I do indeed live in the main section of the village." She replied too, looking up into the eyes of the black haired man. "It is very well crowded in this section. I do wish to move from such a crowded place. But it is the most convenient spot for me at the time." "Conveniency is undoubtedly very important when it comes to choosing your residence. I just tend to prefer peace and quiet; I'm a man who needs my beauty sleep as you can see. I need to get a lot of it to maintain my frame," Shikaniku winked, before facing forward. Spreading his arms wide, he declared: "Welcome to the hokage mansion. The source of all things..well? I think. Sure, whatever! This is where I work." Leading Senjō inwards to the mansion, the duo proceeded down a long hallway until they reached a room closed with two doors side by side. Pushing the mahogany open, what their eyes could see what a room flooded with space. A bed, a desk, a couch and of course a case of books. "This is my place.." "Such a humbling place." She stated furthering into the room of where Shikaniku would send hour upon days working in. It was to her surprise that she noticed a bed inside the room of was supposed to be an office of some sort. One could easily tell just by looking at the room, that on many occasions when Shikaniku was crowded with work, that he would stay over night in the Hokage mansion. It made her wonder, leading to the question: "Why is such a young boy, merely the age of sixteen. Is Hokage over the likes of you." Glancing back out of the corner of her eye, she awaited his reply. Shikaniku paced to the chair resting behind his desk and took his seat, allowing the silence to speak for itself. He leaned back, and sighed. "He's a Senju. More importantly, he's the child of a village hero. It doesn't matter if he was twelve, or nine. Evil or peaceful. His family's name speaks louder than any action could. That's just how corrupted the leaf is, but as you can see they are stupid enough to let him run the village." Shikaniku leaned forward onto his deck and scuffled through some papers. "Come, take a look at this. Every mission, every shop, every citizen; the village's information lies here on my desk, while his remains empty. He's a figure-head, Senjō. Every village needs a figure head." "Yes. Of course..." She said sarcastically. "He bares the last name of the Senju which he inherented from his father. "I too hail from the clan. In fact, I also possess the blood of its distant sister clan, the Uzumaki." She walking over to his desk, resting her round rump upon it. "It's such a shame. It's like were working for a bunch of fools. At least we have one person who is trustworthy enough to lead us, despite not him being the commander himself." She sighed passionately. "I have nothing against the lad. He is just too childish and it is extremely easy manipulate his teenage hormones." She giggled covering her mouth "Oh?" Shikaniku's eye brows arched, and his body naturally leaned forward towards Senjō. "Manipulating his teenage hormones? You seem to speak with confidence, almost as if you have some experience. Why not demonstrate your abilities? Or, are you just speaking false truths?" "Oh Shikaniku-kun. I never speak of false things." She playfully spoke. "Do you want to test me? Hm? Do you dare put yourself in such a situation?" "Please," Shikaniku started, leaning gradually inwards, "Just call me Shikaniku. No need to continue so formally, after all I never did anything to earn your respect. Let me earn your respect, by taking your test.." "Oh. Is that so?" She lightly smiled, gazing into the eyes of the man. "Fine." flipping her beautiful red hair she replied: "Come to me..." Shikaniku allowed his body to lean in closer gradually; each passing second his lips drew closer to hers. He closed his eyes, and allowed his movement to do the rest. "No." She abruptly said putting her index finger on his lips. Pushing Hus head back she forced him to seat completely back in his chair. Standing from her sitting position, Senjō flung herself onto the lap of the man. "I'm sorry. I don't kiss on the first date." Shikaniku gazed upwards and smiled, "Kiss? Who said anything about that; You told me to come, and that's what I did. I just happened to close my eyes. And, I never mentioned anything about a date either," The nara's smile slowly revealed itself as a devilish smirk. "If you want a real first date, allow me to demonstrate? How does Friday look?" "Hm. Ask me once more." She said smiling back at him. "I think I deserve a proper way to be asked out." She added rubbing the man's arm. "I want you to ask me again." "Oh? I think you just like hearing my voice," Shikaniku playfully retorted, "So do I. So, I'll humor you." The Nara slid the woman off of his lap and into the chair. Bending down on one knee, he took her soft, slender hand and stared into her eyes. "Would you, Senjō-sama, grant me the pleasure of spending my Friday evening under my mahogany headboard with you?" She's blushed yet again, as this man was seemingly hitting all of her right spots. However she had him right where she wanted him. Sighing, she flipped her hair once more, looking down at the man still with a grin on her face. "How sweet. But sadly, I decline." As she said this she stood up and waked towards the door. No, those words echoed throughout Shikaniku's brain. Strange? No one ever told him no; well, except for a few guys, but they could quickly be tempted. His eyes froze, his mind went blank, for a second. This...simply made her that more desirable. Shifting from confusion to certainty, Shikaniku formulated a thousand ideas in his head. He had romanced her, brought her to his special office, showed off his vast supply of wealth. When all logic failed, he leaned to one thing. His skill as a shinobi. "Hmm, Are you really going to turn me down? You're impressive. So, how about a wager then. What do you most desire in the world, Senjō?" She suddenly stopped, still holding the grin upon her face. "It is not what I desire. It is a matter of fact what you are willing to do to go out with me." Her back was steady turn toward him as she spoke. "If you want to find out what is it that you must do, meet me at the training field before sunset." And with that she was gone, leaving the man to only wonder what he could be in store for. Break of Dawn The night was cool, bleak, and mysterious. Among the shadows, Shikaniku's soldiers remained unmoved and as still as the leaves. The moon illuminated the rooftops, the empty streets, the still trees. He strolled casually, obstructing the light with his body, standing in its radiance. I remember...the last time, I ''---Flashback---'' "Why? The answer isn't simple? An enemy can attack you at any given time. Being able to combat at night is the only possible way to ensure you're the ultimate weapon," she spoke with conviction. She had been his ANBU squad leader out on the field for nearly three years, and it was their first night in the village again for another few months before they'd inevitably be shipped off again. This time, it would be to foreign nations; a land obscured in darkness and demons. Shikaniku always thought she was crazy, and held no response in informing her of her insanity. ''"When you're in that land, I promise you that you'll thank me." Her tone shifted slightly. Like a mother's tone following an argument. Her body spoke differently. The red in her eyes spun into life, echoing hatred with every glance. Shikaniku prepared himself. ''"I'm strong enou--" he hadn't finished his statement, before a fireball erupted from her full, red lips drowning the training field in a sea of fiery napalm. Shikaniku and his teammates had barely survived the training exercise, barely coming close to winning. It was among the first few moments where he didn't hold control over his own life, where he was embarrassed and overwhelmed. It's what pushed him to improve. The power his teacher held was power he desired and it made him work. ''---End Flashback---'' Arriving at the field, Shikaniku approached the red-haired woman. "So, you didn't show me up. Do you prefer having fun outdoors?" he playfully remarked. Between the times they had last seen one another until now, Senjō has changed into her normal shinobi attire as if she was planning for a course of action. "Now why would I do that?" She too joked flipping her illuminating red hair. She smile at him before speaking again. "Now to what I was saying earlier. By now you've probably guess it. Then yes, I will answer for you. If you do indeed wish to take me out again, you must defeat in a match of taijutsu." "Taijutsu? Don't you know that I've copied over a thousand forms, Senjō. I was trained by Sayuri, the legendary shinobi. This match will be ultimately unfair if you ask me. I'd rather win you over with my charisma," Shikaniku winked, "Plus, laying my hands on a beautiful kunoichi like yourself. I'd be a disgrace to my nature as a gentleman. Don't you think?" The lady sighed, slightly rolling her eyes at his response. Looking back in his direction she then began to walk closer to him up until she stood directly in front of him. "Do you underestimate me?" She asked, rubbing the man's pectorals as he stood dwarfing her much smaller height. "It's just a little sparring session." She whined. "I want to see you abilities up close and personal." She whisper lower as her hands did the same. "What do you say? Just a couple of minutes." Shikaniku looked down at the woman, gazing into her eyes under the white radiance, sighing. "It looks like, you get what you want again. You pulled me all the way out here, then you want to spar. But, I guess I'll humor you for a bit." Shikaniku pulled away, and stood exactly five feet away from the woman. Leaping from his shadow was a kunai, shooting several meters into the air. "When that kunai strikes the ground, which it should in about twenty seconds, that's when we'll start. I hope you're ready, Senjō. I assure you though; if I win, I expect something more than just an evening with some flowers," the Nara teased as he watched the kunai bounce off of the green grass. "Come!" That one word was all the woman needed to hear before darting off like the speeding bullet she was. She did not disappear from the man's sight, as this was just a typical sparring match between two combatants. She was fully aware of what situation she put herself in, and did not to disappoint. "Hmph." Was the noise she made as she moved in close just before attempting to start the match with a single spinning sweeper kick. If the kick did indeed make contact it would effectively trip him causing the man to fall flat on his face. However, she knew all to well that he wouldn't fall for such trickery as what she had prepared to perform. " Shikaniku didn't waiver mentally or physically; he just stood in place as he watched Senjō's speedy assault. With his arms crossed, he watched as she appeared in front of him and proceeded in a sweeping quick. At the very last instant, his body shifted into that of the darkness. Senjō's sweep kick ripped through the fluid mist, and the instant she escaped the mist, Shikaniku's body reformed like a swarm of bees into a hive. But, when he reappeared, it would be a kunai in his hand, titled to her face as he towered above her. "So, do I win?" She smiled at the fact the their fight had come to an end so quickly. She almost wanted to melt at being comforted by such a person. Without one single hint, Senjō grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer to her, mere inches....no...centimeters from her face, Almost laying on top of her. It was at this moment of distraction to where she would take his kunai, as wrap her legs around his waist, pointing his own kunai back at him. "No. I win." She smiled glaring at his list filled eyes. Shikaniku stared downwards at the kunai pointing towards him and chuckles. "I see, you're a lot more impressive than I anticipated. Fierce and beautiful, no wonder you're so prized among the ninja." The Nara lifted his hands slowly, uttering the incarnations. "Looks like you do win." "I wouldn't say that. You could've clearly allow me to phased through you once again. It's almost like you wanted to feel my touch." She explained as begun to get more physical, squeeze the man with her legs. Of course it wasn't to harm him but to give him the sensation of her touch. "I think I might be free Friday. I'll try to ''squeeze you in." She teased biting her bottom lip, glaring into the eyes of Shikaniku. Her thighs clenched Shikaniku's hips and if wasn't for his own impressive physique, he would've surely found himself crushed. Seductive, beautiful, but what he noticed more than anything was her strength. A Kunoichi was as dangerous, if not even moreso, than that of an actual male ninja. Their ability to pull men towards them and crush them, sometimes literally, was something that made them useful. This wasn't one of those moments. She had genuinely welcomed him. "Oh, you will? You're so kind, Senjō-sama," Shikaniku playfully added. "I must say Shikaniku, you are quite the looker yourself. One of the most gorgeous men I've laid eyes on." She snickered loosening her grip on his waist. "But yeah. Fortunately, I will be free Friday... I do think we're done here." She sighed rubbing the side of his face with the back of her hand. "Hmmm, then I guess I'll see you Friday." Suddenly, his body evaporated into a dark mist that blew throughout the breeze, transversing the grassy plains leaving the red-haired woman behind in the radiance of the rising sun.